1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lid assemblies and, more particularly, to a receptacle lid assembly for a garbage receptacle and like containers for assisting a user to connect a receptacle lid to an associated receptacle.
2. Prior Art
A broad variety of trash and garbage receptacle assemblies, typically now formed of molded plastic, include a separate removable receptacle lid which is frictionally engageable in place over the open upper end of the receptacle to resist wind and animal intrusion. However, these lids are well known to easily become detached from atop the receptacle in the face of stronger winds and persistent animal efforts to obtain access to the contents of the trash receptacle. A number of prior art devices are known to address this issue of retaining the lid in its in-use position until proper access is gained by, for example, trash collector employees. However, one serious defect in many of these prior art inventions is that removal of the lid by a trash collector worker may be too difficult. Should this occur, the wrath of the worker is typically directed to total destruction of the entire receptacle, the contents being strewn about in the process of this destructive frustration.
One prior art example shows an elastic, jawed tether for securing a lid to an associated container, such as a garbage can. The tether comprises an elongated strap terminating at each end in a jawed clamp. The clamp has a self-locking device, such as a cam arrangement, and a screw for closing and locking the jaws in place. A swivel bearing connects each clamp to the strap, so that the clamps have no tendency to twist the strap. Unfortunately, this apparatus is useless for its intended purpose if the jaws thereof become damaged prohibiting the jaws from securing the strap to the lid and the container.
Another prior art example shows a garbage or trash receptacle lid securing device for securing a lid to a garbage or trash receptacle. The device includes an elongated receptacle band formed of flexible pliable material having a length sufficient for circumferential engagement around an upper open end of the receptacle. A releasable connection for connecting each end of the band together is also provided for adjustably tightening and securing the band when positioned circumferentially around the receptacle. A plurality of radially spaced lid straps are each connected one to another at a mid point thereof and, at each end thereof, at spaced apart points to and along said band. The lid straps are of sufficient length whereby, when said band is circumferentially engaged and tightened in position around the receptacle with the lid in a closed position atop the receptacle, the lid straps are automatically tightly positioned centrally across the lid in a generally radially evenly spaced apart relation one to another for lid retention. Alternately, the receptacle band and lid straps may either or both be formed of elastic material for self-biasing engagement, the receptacle band thus being formed as a continuous stretchable loop. Unfortunately, this prior art example is cumbersome and difficult to install and impedes easy placement of debris within the container when the apparatus is attached thereto.
Accordingly, a need remains for a receptacle lid assembly and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an assembly that is convenient to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to connect a receptacle lid to an associated receptacle. Such an assembly prevents receptacle lids and receptacles from being prematurely and undesirably separated. The assembly is also easy to use and does not impede placement of debris within the receptacle. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.